Ask King Koopa and the Koopa Kids!
by iLoveLarryKoopax3
Summary: Please PM me questions for the koopa family, and even my two OC's Abigail and Lindsay!
1. Chapter 1

Ask King Koopa and the Koopa Kids!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters. I only own Abigail and Lindsay! Enjoy please! Details are in the story! Oh and Bowser Jr IS in this story. He just doesn't talk much because Ludwig duct-taped his mouth shut.**

"Where are they?" Abigail groaned. Lindsay and Abigail were supposed to be helping out with their show 'Ask King Koopa and the Koopa Kids!', and the stars were late. It was 5 pm, and the royal family was supposed to be there at 4.

"Maybe Ludwig is fixing his hair." Lindsay shrugged, and Abigail shot her a death look.

"Fixing his hair for around an hour?! Yeah, sure." Abigail growled. The door suddenly swung open, revealing, none other than the Koopalings and their dimwitted father. "You! You are all late! It is 5:06 P.M!" Abigail yelled, and Bowser gave her a confused look.

"Yes, we're late by six minutes. Big whoop!" He rolled his eyes.

"No! Not six minutes! **You are late by an HOUR and six minutes!**" Abigail pounded her fist on the table, and Larry walked up.

"Wait wait wait, no we're not! Lindsay texted us to come at 5. Not 4." Everyone turned to Lindsay.

"Oh dang it! Stupid oversized thumbs!" Lindsay glared at her thumbs. "Why are you guys so fat, huh?! Be smaller, like my pinkies! You are grounded! Both of you-" Roy interrupted Lindsay's argument with her thumbs.

"Are we gonna explain our show or not?" Roy asked, as Abigail put her thumb and index finger to her forehead.

"Yes. Let's." Abigail stood up. "Hey everyone! As you can tell, you can ask the Koopalings and their dumb father anything!" Abigail smiled.

"Yeah, just PM your questions to iLoveLarryKoopax3!" Lindsay cheered, and Larry blushed.

"Awh, Lindsay, you love me?" Larry asked.

"That's the name of the author, but, sure!" Lindsay smiled.

"ANYWAYS, ask me the most questions because I am awesome!" Roy stated, flexing his muscles.

"We're sorry but we can't answer any questions in reviews, simply because it's against the rules. But PM us please!" Abigail and Lindsay said at the same time.

"You can also ask Lindsay and Abigail questions, but, PFFFFFT who'd want to?" Ludwig laughed.

"Heyyy! That's so mean!" Lemmy pouted.

"We're Koopalings, Lem. It's what we do! Just like how I eat a lot! Hey fans, if you wanna know what I eat, I eat: wedding cake, pizza, lemons-" Morton started.

"SHAAADUUP!" Roy screamed in his ear.

"So PM us! You can still review, just not with any questions!" Wendy smiled.

"PM us, OOOOOHHH PM UUUUUSSS-" Iggy sang.

"Are we done yet?" Bowser asked.

"NO! Lindsay and I have questions to ask you guys! Mwa ha ha!" Abigail evilly and cruelly laughed.

_Abigail_

_Bowser: Y u so fat_

_Ludwig: What died on your hair?_

_Lemmy: Why are you always so happy?_

_Roy: Why are you so mean? _

_Iggy: Why are you so crazy?_

_Wendy: Just to be clear, you're not a man, right?_

_Morton: Why do you talk so much?_

_Larry: Do you like Lindsay? (Ooooooh lovebirds)_

Almost everyone glared at Abigail after Lindsay read the questions out loud.

"What? I wanted to know!" Abigail put her hands up in defense.

Bowser sucked in his stomach, "I am NOT fat! I'm plump." Abigail burst out laughing, and started having a seizure on the floor.

"Nothing died on my hair! It's a great style!" Ludwig flipped his hair, or, attempted to. His hand got stuck to his hair, with all the hairspray.

"I'm happy because there is nothing to be sad about!" Lemmy smiled, and Lindsay gasped.

"Exactly! Everything is great!" Lindsay and Lemmy air-high fived and smiled.

"I am not mean! Whaaaat?" Roy lied, and by this time, Abigail was up again.

"Oh please Roy, you always bully us-" Wendy started.

"SHUT UP." Roy growled.

"Someone wants to impress Abi-" Iggy started.

"SHADDUP!" Roy's cheeks went very pink.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Iggy yelled.

"Yeah, sure..." Abigail muttered.

"NO, I am NOT a man!" Wendy yelled.

"I don't talk a lot! I talk as much as a normal person does!" Morton spoke.

"Hey Morton, did you know Morton means a person that should keep talking?" Roy asked.

"Really?!" Morton cheered.

"Nope!" Roy smacked him across the face. "Doofus."

"I don't know, m-maybe." Larry blushed and looked down.

"Okay, Lindsay, time for your questions!" Abigail smiled.

"Oh I don't have any." Lindsay grinned. "...Yet. Anyways, ask us questions, BYE!" Everyone waved goodbye, and waited for questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I got some questions! Yay! I'm updating today because I feel like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abigail and Lindsay. **

"AND WE'RE BACK!" Lindsay yelled, right in Abigail's ear.

"Ow!" Abigail shot Lindsay a death look, and Lindsay sat in her chair. "Anyways, today we got some questions!" Abigail smiled.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" Ludwig asked, and everyone nodded.

"Ahem! The first person who gave us questions is AlliTheSuperGenius004!" Lindsay announced.

_I got questions!_

_Ludwig: What's it like being the oldest? Do you like bossing your siblings around?_

_Lemmy: If a bunch of crazed fan girls stormed the castle looking for you, which sibling would you sacrifice first?_

_Roy: What's your workout schedule? How long do you workout everyday?_

_Iggy: When was the first time you noticed you needed glasses? _

_Wendy: My friend doesn't have a good sense of style in my opinion; all she wears is T-Shirts, hoodies and no make-up. Care to give any tips or advice?_

_Morton: What's your favorite type of wedding cake? And if you were to get married, what type of wedding cake would you have at your party?_

_Larry: Do you a favorite type of plant? And who's your favorite sibling?_

_Junior: You're so cute! What's the secret to your adorableness? _

_Bowser: Explain to me why you are so NOT awesome? Is because of your looks or the fact you keep failing at all your schemes?_

_Abigail: Since I don't know you that much, can you tell me more about yourself? And what do you like to do in spare time?_

_Lindsay: I know someone who is addicted to chocolate and the only thing she has at her house is caramel corn. Should I tell her to come over to trade snacks?_

_That's it! :)_

"Well, being the oldest is a tough job. When King Dad goes to sports events or to Mario parties, I'm in charge. When I'm left in charge, Roy causes havoc, which is trouble for me. As for bossing around my siblings, none of them listen to me. Maybe Lemmy does, once in a while. I don't mind that much, though." Ludwig shrugged.

"I would sacrifice Roy! He's strong and a monster and he'd go like 'BLAAARGGHH!' and scare them away!" Lemmy then imitated a monster, and Roy growled.

"I am NOT a monster!" Roy yelled at Lemmy.

"Eeep!" Lemmy ran and jumped on Abigail's head.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" Abigail shrieked, and threw Lemmy off. "Okay then. Roy, answer your questions!" Roy huffed and stood still.

"I don't exactly have a schedool-" Ludwig cut him off.

"Schedule." Ludwig corrected.

"Whatever! Point is, I work out whenever I want to. Most days, I work out for around five hours. Sometimes six." Roy stated.

"HOLY KOOPA! Five hours?!" Lindsay gasped in shock.

"I first noticed I needed glasses... uh... Lemmy when did I notice I needed glasses?" Iggy asked.

"Three days after you kept walking into everything, but denying it when we told you that you need glasses." Lemmy said.

"Ohhhh yeahhh!" Iggy cheered.

"OMG! T-shirts, hoodies, and NO MAKEUP?!" Wendy screamed in horror. "Three words - take her shopping! If she doesn't like most makeup, like colourful lip glosses and eyeshadow, atleast get her some mascara or clear lip gloss! And for the clothes, try to make her style a little more girly! Maybe get her some cute sweaters, or some knee-length skirts."

"I totally agree with Wendy, take her adivice!" Abigail said.

"Oh there is no favourites with me! I love all wedding cakes! At my wedding when I get married to a super model, we're gonna have every single type and flavour of wedding cake!" Morton cheered, as Larry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do have a favourite type of plant! It would probably be Pirahna Plants because they always attack the Mario bros, and they're capable of spitting fireballs! My favourite sibling? Uh, probably Lemmy because even though I'm not as close to him as Iggy, when I was younger and talked through pictures, he was the only one who could understand me." Larry smiled.

"Um, guys?" Lindsay asked. "Where's Junior?" Everyone looked around, as Ludwig whistled innocently.

"MMMMPH! HMPHHH!" A muffled voice came from inside some random costume chest. Roy opened it, and Bowser Jr popped out, with duct tape over his mouth. "Hmmph!" He growled. Roy ripped it off, and Junior glared at Ludwig. "Ludwig did this to me!" He accused.

"Whaaaat? Why, I would never!" Ludwig lied.

"Oh grambi. Ludwig, apologize to Junior and Junior answer the dang question." Bowser huffed. Ludwig, however, ran off, not wanting to be mature and apologize.

"Ludwig! Come back! You're supposed to say sorry!" Lindsay ran after him.

"ANYWAYS. I am **not adorable! YOU HEAR ME?! NOT ADORABLE!**" Junior crossed his arms.

"Awww, does someone need a diaper change?" Abigail teased. Junior growled, and spit a fireball at her, which she ducked to avoid. "Eep! Okay sorry!" She freaked out. Lindsay came back, and sighed.

"I tried to get him to say sorry, but he yelled at me in german and ran off. I'm pretty sure he swore." Lindsay shrugged as she spoke.

"WHAT?! I AM SO AWESOME! Let's be honest, AlliTheSuperGenius004. Peach is begging to date me, and I don't even try too hard when I go through with my plans. IF I DID, the Mario Bros would be begging for mercy! **MERCY I TELL YOU, MERCY!**" Bowser grumbled.

"Oh my grambi, someone asked me something! YES! AHAHA!" Abigail cheered. "Well, I love fashion, my best friend is Lindsay even though she's annoying, and I don't know if I like anyone '_that way_'." Lindsay giggled and pushed her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, Abby! You told me that you had a crush on Roy!" Abigail's face went red.

"NO I DIDN'T NOW SHUT UP!" Lindsay cowered in fear.

"Ok ok sorry!" Lindsay read her question, and squealed. "YES! I LOVE CARAMEL CORN AHAHAH! I'm not allowed to have any so at my house I have this closet full of chocolate! YAY CARAMEL CORN!" Lindsay screamed.

"The next person who sent in questions is: firedragon24k!" Abigail announced.

_firedragon14k_

_For the Koopa King: Have you ever used fire breath during a BBQ?_

_For Roy: Did you ever compete in the Glitz Pit as a fighter?_

"Oh great, here we go with the BBQ story..." Iggy mumbled.

"One summer, the koopalings were hungry and we had no grill, so I decided to put some hot dogs on the ground and cook them with fire breath! It was a great idea!" Bowser claimed.

"Yeah right, daddy! You hit me with a fireball and I had to go to the hospital!" Junior yelled.

"Oh, right." Bowser shrugged it off.

"Nah, not ever. I got better stuff to do, use Larry as a punching bag, use Iggy as a punching bag, ask Abigail on a dat-" Everyone looked at Roy. "... I mean, use Abigail as a punching bag, whatever." Roy and Abigail's faces were red, and Lindsay tried not to giggle.

"Okay, hee hee! The next questions are from Sol1234!" Lindsay spoke.

_Sol1234_

_Dear Abigail and lindsy_

_U two are girl "koopas" right_

_It yes what are ur she'll colors_

_And for bowser_

_Dear bowser_

_Have u ever thought of going out with "Hooktail" the dragon?_

"Yeah, we're girl koopas! My shell colour is Purple and Abigail's is blue!" Lindsay smiled.

"Lindsay, mine is green." Abigail sighed.

"Oh, right!" Lindsay giggled.

"Heh? Who's Hooktail? No, I am destined to be with my beloved Peachy!" Bowser said with hearts in his eyes.

"Okayyy. For next episode, we are choosing two lucky OC's to star in it with us!" Abigail smiled.

"Yeah, and you can send them in via review or PM!" Lemmy cheered.

"So send in your OC's and we'll see you next episode!" Iggy smiled.

"Oh, before we end this episode, Lindsay and I have to show a video for all of you!" Larry smirked. Larry and Lindsay ran over to a tv and turned it on.

"Yesterday night, we discovered, Abigail and Roy on a DATE!" Lindsay squealed, and Abigail's eyes went wide.

"You **what?!**" Abigail screamed, as the video started. "No! TURN IT OFF!" Abigail ran over and turned the TV off. "Goodbye everyone!" The screen turned back, just as Roy said:

"Okay who's gonna get punched first?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok so in this chapter, I am going to be really nice and let all the OC's that wanted to be in this chapter, be in this chapter! Yay! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING other than Abigail and Lindsay. All OC's belong to their owners.**

"Duh na na na na..." Lemmy sang, holding a paper in front of the camera that said 'ASC KiNG COPA ANT TEH COPA KiDZ'.

"Lemmy, why are you trying to make an intro for our show?" Bowser asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I dunno!" Lemmy laughed. Roy eventually dragged him over to his seat, where he would answer questions.

"Alrighty then. We should probably introduce all the OC's that are joining us today!" Abigail smiled. "Lindsay, announce them."

Lindsay gasped and picked up the paper with excitement. "Okie-dokie! Our first OC is... Supermask!" Lindsay announced, as a goomba ran on stage, giving Abigail a note. The note said:

_'Dear ILoveLarryKoopax3, I have a really bad cold (sneezes) So my Girlfriend Ladymask will replace me on your show, she fights and dresses like Black Widow from Marvel Comics, so don't get her mad, from Supermask.' _

"So, Supermask isn't coming, so where's-" Iggy got cut off, as Ladymask jumped through the window.

"Hey." She greeted. Lindsay gasped, and waved.

"HI SUPER PERSON! REMEMBER ME?! YOU SAVED ME FROM BEING ATTACKED BY A SNAPPING TURTLE!" Lindsay squealed, and Ladymask raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't." She replied, and Lindsay frowned.

"Oh. I guess it was someone else then. Our next OC is... Alyssa!" Lindsay announced, as Alyssa walked in.

"Hello, weirdos!" She greeted them, as some groaned.

"Why is she here?" Roy asked.

"Duh, she's an OC and we're letting all the OC's in this chapter." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Our final OC is Madison Saucier! Please welcome her, everyone!" Lindsay said, as Madison walked in.

"Hiya!" Madison greeted.

"Okay, let's start the questions! These questions are from Sol1234!" Abigail spoke, while Lindsay read the questions.

_Sol1234_

_Dear Abigail _

_How many kooplings are u planning to have with Roy_

_Dear Ludwig_

_Why don't u have a girlfriend yet_

_Dear Roy_

_How many kooplings do u like with aby_

_Dear bowser jr._

_Any koopling girls have a crush on u_

_Dear bowser_

_Are u aware peach is engaged with Mario (look at one of the smash bros. wii trailers) what r u going to do?!_

Abigail's face turned bright red.

"None! Roy and I aren't together!" She screamed, as Iggy spoke up.

"If you aren't, then why did Larry and Lindsay find you guys on a date?" Iggy asked, and Abigail's face was as red as it could be.

"**It was NOT a date!** Ludwig answer your dang question!" Abigail huffed.

"Alright. I don't have a girlfriend because I simply don't want one. All of the girls who like me and crazed fangirls, and I'm starting to doubt there is a sane girl out there." Ludwig replied.

"Oh trust me, Lud, there isn't any." Alyssa laughed. "All the normal girls don't want to date you!" She laughed harder.

"Well, Roy, answer the question!" Larry laughed.

"..._two_..." Roy mumbled and Abigail jumped up from her seat.

"**What the f-**" Lindsay cut her off.

"Abby! This is a K+ rated show! Don't make me change the rating to T!" Lindsay cried, and Abigail stormed out, mumbling to herself.

"What kind of question is that? He's only like, **three**!" Madison exclaimed, looking at Bowser jr. "You _are _only three... right?" She asked, as he growled.

"I'm _five_." He gritted through his teeth.

"Same thing, don't worry. He's not scary when you get to know him." Alyssa whispered to Madison.

"If he tries to attack us OC's, I'll just defend us by punching if necessary!" Ladymask said, holding up her fists.

"**WHAT?! PEACH AND MARIO ARE ENGANGED?! OH THIS IS NOT FAIR! WHERE IS THAT STUPID LITTLE SHI-**" Lindsay cut off Bowser's rage.

"AHEM! K+ RATED SHOW!" Lindsay exclaimed, as Bowser grumbled, and huffed.

"Well, I'm gonna go make sure she's mine! Kidnapping time!" Bowser giggled as he ran out.

"...Next question please." Wendy spoke.

"Okay, the next questions are from Demented and Disturbed!" Lindsay announced.

_Demented and Disturbed_

_Bowser: Why do you fail at life? I mean, seriously, you can't kidnap a princess!_

_Ludwig: Do you have a favorite song?_

_Lemmy: Why are you so cute?_

_Iggy: Where do chainchomps come from?_

_Wendy: Are you a man? 'Cause I can't tell..._

_Morton: What does the fox say?_

_Larry: You're awesome, man!_

_Jr.: Why are you more successful than your father?_

_Lindsay: I have a friend for you. You someone name Erin, right?_

_Abigale: Can you punch Morton in the face?_

"Oh! I can answer Bowser's question!" Alyssa yelled. "BECAUSE HE'S A MORON!"

"A favorite song? Hmm, no. I can't choose between all of them." Ludwig answered.

"I'm not cute! I'm growing up to be a like Roy, a MONSTER! RAAWRGHH!" Lemmy bit Ludwig on the arm.

"OW!" Ludwig shrieked.

"Well... chainchomps come from the chainchomp stork!" Iggy smiled.

"**OF COURSE I'M NOT A MAN! DO I LOOK LIKE ONE?!**" She looked over at Roy. "Don't answer that."

"RING DING DING DING-" Mortan sang, as Ludwig yelled at him.

"BE QUIET!"

"Aw why thank you! You're too kind!" Larry smiled.

"Huh? How is a five year old more successful than a Darkland king?" Ladymask asked.

"Who knows!" Madison replied.

"Oh, I know Erin! I'm in a fanfic with her! She's really nice!" Lindsay smiled.

"Abigail isn't here right now to punch Morton, but I know she would!" Iggy laughed.

"The next questions are from Thisisafanfiction!" Lindsay announced.

_Thisisafanfiction_

_Hi my favorite group of koopalings! and Roy. Did ya miss me? I know you did. Here are some questions._

_Ludwig: Can I wash your hair? (with hair thinner?) uh, you didn't hear that last part!_

_Lemmy: who would win in a fight between Roy and Morton?_

_Wendy: You might as well stop lying to everyone about your identity, WENDELL._

_Larry: what is so great about plants?! They are...PLANTS!_

_Morton: Do you want my autograph? I know, I want my autograph too!_

_Roy:What is the square root of 144?_

_Iggy: Can you sing?_

"Oh heck no! My hair is perfect as it is, no need for a wash or... ugh, _hair thinner_." Ludwig shuddered.

"Morton would win! Even though Roy is as strong as an elephant, Morton could him!" Lemmy laughed, thinking about that.

"**MY NAME IS WENDY! I AM A FEMALE! YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE?! I'M NOT A MAN, I'M NOT WENDELL, I AM WENDY.**" Wendy yelled. "**AND IF ONE MORE PERSON ASKS ME THAT, I WILL STORM RIGHT OUT OF HERE!**" Wendy took a few deep breaths, trying to get air back in her lungs from yelling.

"Uh, excuse me! Plants are flippin' amazing! You can watch them grow into something so interesting, so beautiful, so-" Larry got cut off by Morton.

"YES I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Morton squealed.

"Uh... let's see... hold on." Roy checked his phone. "Oh, 12!" Roy cheered.

"Can I SING? Oh of course! A, B, C, D, E, F, G-"

"Oh good grambi be quiet!" Ladymask yelled. "Next questions, please."

"Ok, the next questions are from heymisterstoptheride!" Lindsay smiled.

_heymisterstoptheride_

_Ludwig: What encouraged you to become interested in music? If you need a violinist in your Koopa Symphonies, I would love to help!_

_Roy: FIVE HOURS?! DANG SON! What do you do to get pumped up for that?_

_Wendy: Have you ever forgotten to put make-up on? Or have you even went outside the castle without make-up?_

_Larry: Have any of your piranha plants bit you?_

_Iggy: Why did you change your hair from rainbow to green? Were your siblings responsible for that?_

_Morton: What were your first words? Let me rephrase that, what were your first sentences? _

_Lemmy: Balls, balls, balls! Why balls? What's so special about balls that just fascinates you?_

"Nothing really encouraged me. One day, I stumbled upon a piano, and tried it out. I loved the sounds of the keys, so I learned how to make beautiful music." Ludwig shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"Eh, I just think of how much girls would love me if I was even stronger. I guess that's my motivation." Roy replied.

"Oh heck no! I always put makeup on. **Always**." Wendy shivered, as the thought of no makeup gave her chills.

"Of course they have! When I first brought home some Pirahna Plants, so I could have them in my garden, they were not behaved and they bit me. I got them under control of course, after a few hours." Larry rubbed his arm where they bit him.

"Nope! I wanted to be my own individual Koopaling, even though I would always be Lemmy's best friend!" Iggy smiled proudly.

"My first sentences? Oh, they were 'Goo goo ga ga daddy is doo doo bleh blooh blah bah.' Then after that, I said a bunch of random stuff, just baby talk." Morton laughed.

"They're amazing! I love balls because they help me balance! When I grow up, I'm gonna perform in the circus!" Lemmy laughed.

"Aaaand those are all the questions we had today! We'll be back tomorrow, bye!" Lindsay quickly said.

"Lindsay why are you in such a rush to leave?" Madison asked.

"We have to search for Abigail, she's been gone for a long time." Lindsay exclaimed, and soon they all ran out to look for Abigail; Roy was leading the way, of course.

**A/N: This chapter took a while for my to type, I was up at 7 when I started typing and now its 9:30. Well then. PM me questions, bye!**


End file.
